There are a number of existing devices that have been separately used by carpenters to assist in marking layouts of various dimensions, such as pitch angles of rafters. However, during the construction of timber structures, carpenters are confronted with a variety of layout tasks in addition to the cutting of rafters. Guide lines on numerous timber members need to be drawn in order to indicate the location of holes, the intersection of two or more members, and where specific cuts need to be made.
While the current devices may assist a carpenter in marking, e.g., pitch angles of rafters, they do not allow the carpenter to mark all of the most common lines or drill holes that arise in the framing of a structure. Therefore, the carpenter must carry additional tools and must remeasure the cut lines or drill holes for each piece of timber needed to be cut or drilled.
The layout tool of the present invention provides a means for marking all commonly encountered guide cut lines during the layout of a timber structure. The layout tool of the present invention combines several essential functions performed by a carpenter during the layout of a structure in a single device that fits easily into the carpenter's nail pouch.